


Day 7 Enchanted

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Garrus is being a mush ball, Shakarian wedding, is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Shepard and Garrus's wedding.Sorry its super short after work today I just sort of lost any motivation to do anything but eat and sleep





	Day 7 Enchanted

Garrus fussed with his shirt.

"Calm down Garrus," Wrex mumbled at him. "I heard weddings are always about the bride."

"Yeah," Joker added. "Besides you're the best looking turian around… face and all."

"Thanks guys but it doesn't mean I'm not nervous."

Wrex's chuckle did nothing to calm the turian's nerves.

As the music started, Garrus's mandibles clicked nervously. After a few breaths he turned around. And if his mandibles weren't attached to his face they would have been on the floor.

He dimly heard Joker and Wrex laugh at him. Not that he cared. He only had eyes for Shepard.

She seemed to glide as Grunt walked her down the aisle; he wouldn't let anyone else walk 'his momma' down the aisle. She looked amazing. Though, he thought that about her all the time, whether she was in her armor covered in blood and grime or in this dress that made her seem ethereal.

Grunt took Shepard's hand in Garrus's with a pat and one of his disconcerting chuckles.

"You clean up good, Garrus." She said with a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, not compared to you. You must be a witch because I'm enchanted."

"Hey you're getting pretty good at this smooth talking stuff." He laughed.

"Alright everyone," Hackett began. "We're here to help two of the galaxy's greatest celebrate their union."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Jack called prompting Kaidan to shush her.

"She has a point," Tali murmured from next to Shepard.

The ceremony was short, the reception well stocked with alcohol. And the whole night Garrus couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Shepard. He kept calling her an enchantress that bewitched him.

That night, exhausted, Shepard barely kicked her shoes off before falling in bed and falling asleep curled up next to her husband.


End file.
